Soul Skaters the Sequel
by Leap of Faith
Summary: Well, here you go! The long awaited sequal to Soul Skaters! Let me just say that Trowa is still not acting like his normal GW self.


Title: Soul Skaters the Sequel  
Rating: PG / Language as always  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, the only ones I might own are the ones with names you don't know of!   
Started: 1/30/01  
Finished: 2/17/01  
~Name~ detonates that persons POV  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue-  
  
~Usagi~  
  
It's been, oh, four years since that day at the skating competition when I was younger, now I'm 20 and a full-time model for a New York City Modeling Inc. I missed my home, my friends, and most of all, the Japanese food. After that one fateful day two years ago, my friends stopped talking to me, but one person came in search of me...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(AN: Backtrack a little to when they were all 18 years old.)  
~Usagi~  
  
Well, ever since the competition, I'd started using my real name, Tsukino Usagi, for my job instead of Aikino Mari it made me a lot more popular then I really wanted to be, but that's life.  
  
"Hey, Usagi-chan." The receptionist, Sue, said.  
  
"Ohayoo, Sue-san!" I replied as I walked to Sami's office. I heard yelling from inside so I waited. Bits and pieces of it floated threw the door into my ears. Things like...  
  
"Fired?!"  
  
"You are getting lazy!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
I didn't know who the other voice was, but one of them was Sami. I backed away when I heard the knob turning. The door was yanked open and one of the less productive models, Tomodai Hikari, came storming out. I caught her eye to say I was sorry but she just glared.  
  
"Heh. Well, c'mon in, Usa-chan." Sami said from the doorway.  
  
"So what am I doing for today?" I asked as I sat down in a comfortable leather chair.  
  
"It's your lucky day, at least I think it is for you." He said.  
  
"Okay, why?" I replied, squirming with excitement.  
  
"You have gotten a modeling job in New York City, in America!" Sami said with excitement.  
  
"REALLY!?" I screamed. It'd been my dream to see NYC for a long time now. When Sami nodded I ran around the desk and hugged him, "Arigatoo! When do I leave? How long will I be there? Who will I be with? Are you going?" I asked in my excitement.  
  
"Err... one week. For as long as you like. Just you. And no, I have to stay here." He said, hoping he didn't miss a question.  
  
"Darn, I wanted you to come. Okay, then, I'll go get packing... that is if you don't mind?" I asked.  
  
"Not at all, go right ahead." He said waving me out of the room.  
  
"Oh, and could you keep this a secret for now, Sami. I'll tell my friends." I said as I walked out of the room.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Arigatoo!" I called from the hallway as a ran out the door. I sprinted all the way home and told my family, they went from shocked to depressed, to happy for me all in the course of ten minutes. Soon my mother and I were shopping for new clothes and spending time together before I left. I decided to tell all my friends that I was going the next day, which didn't turn out to well...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You're leaving us?!!" Rei exclaimed for the fifth time.  
  
"Hai. I really, really, really want to do this Rei. This is something I've always dreamed of!" I said. None of my friends were at all pleased to hear my news, least of all Trowa. The second after I'd said I was going he'd turned his back on me and not spoken. Ami and Minako weren't speaking either, they just had pissed off looks on their faces.  
  
"What about us, Usagi? What about our team?" Makoto yelled. I knew she was pissed.  
  
"I won't forget you guys, not at all! But this is a really big deal for me, and if you guys can't handle that they I guess I will just leave tomorrow, all my stuff is packed anyway!" I yelled back then turned on my heal and ran back to my house. When I got home, I called the airlines and booked my flight for New York for 9:00 PM that night.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I'll call as soon as I can. I love you guys!" I said as I hugged my parents, Shingo, and Sami good-bye.  
  
"Ja mata, Usagi-chan!" Shingo yelled as I boarded the walkway.  
  
"Sayoonara!" My parents and Sami called. I waved to them and walked out of sight and onto the plane and slowly drifting into sleep.  
  
~Dream~  
  
"What the hell?" I pondered as I looked at all the people crowding around me. "Why am I in a dress? And who are all these people?" I said. No one seemed to notice that I didn't know who they were or what I was doing here. Soon a man with brown hair walked up to me and kissed my lips. 'Whoa now! That was not normal! I want out of this dream now!!!' I screamed in my head.   
  
~End dream~  
  
I jerked awake from my dream, I could feel a cold sweat on my face as I looked around.  
  
"Are you okay?" The man next to me asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine." I replied in English, I was going to have to use it from now on since I would be living in America. I wiped my forehead with my sleeve and looked out the window of the plane. 'There's the Statue of Liberty.' I thought as we went over Staten Island. I heard the pilot come over the PA telling everyone to strap in and prepare for the landing. I did as I was told and sat back, watching the buildings become larger and larger. As soon as the less then graceful landing happened, I got out of my seat and walked up the isle with my bag that I'd brought as a carry-on in my hand. 'Okay, I'm looking for a sign... I don't see it...' I thought as I looked around for the driver I was supposed to hitch a ride with to the studio. 'Oh! There he is!' I thought when I saw someone holding a sign with my name on it. I walked over to him smiling.  
  
"Usagi?" He questioned.  
  
"Hai. I mean, yes. Sorry, I'm still getting used to having to use English." I said to him as he led me to the baggage claim. 'Oh, it's good to be back in the states again.' I thought.  
  
"That's okay, I'm sure you'll bounce right back into it. You were here for six years after all." He replied as I pointed out my bags to him.  
  
"Yup. So would you mind telling this Tokyo girl the info on NYC?" I inquired.  
  
He grinned, "No prob." He started to tell me all sorts of things that went on and were around New York City. He made the clubs and fun places to be the first priority on my list. As we pulled up to the large building, Greg as he had introduced himself to be, helped me get my bags up to my room.  
  
"Arigatoo, Greg." I said mindlessly as I looked at the huge penthouse that I was now living in.  
  
"Welcome, Usagi." He said as he walked out the door, chuckling to himself... most likely out of my slip of languages.  
  
'Wow, a penthouse? Jeez, they really go all out here. I should've known though.' I thought as I reached for the phone and dialed my home phone number.  
  
Ring, ring  
  
"Moshi, moshi." My mothers voice came from over the phone.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Okaa-san(Mom)!" I replied happy to hear my mothers voice.  
  
"Usagi! How was the flight?" She responded.  
  
"Fine. Would have been better if my friends didn't hate me right now." I said aimlessly.  
  
My mother sighed, "they'll come around in their own time." She said, "trust me."  
  
"Hai, I will Okaa-san. Have I ever doubted you before?" I said teasingly.  
  
"Hm, let me see... ah, yes!" She said in an equal teasing tone.  
  
"Okaa-san!" I shouted in mock surprise, I then lifted my head as the buzzer in my room sounded, "Okaa-san, I have to go, my new manager is here. Talk to you later, hai?"  
  
"Hai, sayoonara." My mother said as she hung up. I walked over to the intercom and pressed the button.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Usagi?" A voice responded.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I'm your manager, can you let me in please." I pressed the button that would open the doors downstairs and waited at my door for him to knock. When he did I opened the door.   
  
"Konni-I mean-hello." I said trying my damnedest not to talk in Japanese.   
  
"Hello, Usagi. I'm Mark Allen." He said, shaking my hand.  
  
"So, when do I start?" I asked.  
  
"My, my, my. You Japanese get right to the point." He said teasing me.  
  
I smiled, "Sort of, it's a habit of mine."  
  
"That's okay, you start tomorrow. Greg will pick you up and drop you off at NYC Modeling Inc. Make sure you get a good night sleep, you have a 7 o'clock photo shoot for Maybeline." Mark said to me as he handed me a folder and left.  
  
"Hai..." I said absent-mindedly as I looked threw the folder. It was my records and pictures from when I was in Tokyo, 'thanks Sami.' I thought. I knew he'd sent them to me so that I could put them up. I came across a picture of Trowa, Herro, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and I when we had gotten out of a movie. We were all smiling, Trowa had his arm around Amis and my shoulders, and I had my arm around Herro, Makoto and another on Minako and Reis' shoulders. 'That was a great day. I'll never forget it. But I'm sure they will...' I put the picture in a frame and set it on my bedside table. Setting my alarm I fell into a nice sleep.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Beep, beep, beep--  
  
I slammed my hand on the 'off' button for my alarm clock and hopped out of the bed and headed straight for the shower to wake myself up. 'Well, this is the first day of my new life, I miss you all back there in Tokyo. I promise one day we will be together again and hopefully it'll be just like old times.' I thought, though I knew that it'd never be like old times ever again if I ever saw my friends. I sighed and got dressed just in time to hear my buzzer. I ran to the intercom and said, "be right down, Greg." I grabbed my jacket and keys and went to the elevator. Pressing the down button I hummed one of my favorite tunes. I heard the ding of the doors and they opened, I smiled at my driver while he opened the door to the car for me. "Thanks."   
  
"Sleep well?" He pondered.  
  
"Hai. How about you? It's gotta be a little annoying having to pick up some little 18 year old Tokyo girl." I said.  
  
"I did, thank you. And it's not a problem, I've been doing this for about 10 years now." He replied.  
  
"Cool." I looked out the window at the New York Cityscape and all the skate parks. 'I wonder if I packed my blades, I hope I did.' I thought as we passed a skating park that looked really nice.  
  
"Here we are, Usagi." Greg said, "have a good day."   
  
"Thanks, you too, Greg!" I said as I ran into the building and up to the front desk. "Hello." I said.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" the receptionist asked.  
  
"Sure, I'm Usagi Tsukino, can you tell me where I should go?"  
  
"Right threw those doors, just follow the arrows." She told me. I nodded thanks and walked threw the doors and down a long hallway. As I was rounding a corner I heard some people talking.  
  
"Did you hear they got Usagi Tsukino to model here?" The first girl asked.  
  
"Yeah. I bet she's really pretty." Another voice answered. I walked around the corner and smiled.  
  
"Konnichiwa." I said and continued to walk, then stopped when I saw a door with 'Mark Allen' on the nameplate. I knocked and waited for someone to answer the door.  
  
"Hey, Usagi. Right on time." Mark said with a smile as he led me into his office.  
  
"So what exactly is Maybeline?" I had to ask, I'd never heard of the company in Tokyo before.  
  
"They are a makeup company here in the states, you'll be modeling for a billboard ad." He informed me.  
  
"Okay. I know I need to change, so that will be my next question." I started.  
  
"Right this way." He said before I could even start my question. He led me down a hall to a door with my name on it and opened it. "Here you go, your own room. Caroline will be in soon to help you with the makeup." He said as he left me in to myself. I looked at the dress on the hanger and then slipped it on.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, that is just not your color!" A familiar voice said from behind me.  
  
"I know that voice," I said as I turned around, "Kari-san!" I yelled as I hugged my friend and hairdresser/makeup artist from Tokyo. "What are you doing here? I thought everyone had to stay in Tokyo?" I asked, talking in Japanese again.  
  
"I just couldn't be parted from my favorite client! You know that." She replied. "Now sit down, lets make you beautiful!"   
  
"Hai." I sat in the chair and listened as she updated me on the going-ons in Tokyo.   
  
"How is everyone?" I asked.  
  
"Pretty good from what I hear from Heero. He's still modeling, by the way." She told me as she applied the blush to my face.  
  
"That's good, I just wish they weren't mad at me." I said sighing.  
  
"They'll come around."   
  
"You sound just like Okaa-san." I muttered with a smile.  
  
"Arigatoo, I think." Kari said as she looked at her 'final project,' "Perfect. Now go strut your stuff." She told me pushing me lightly out of the room.   
  
"Hai!" I said as I walked out. Mark was waiting for me outside of the door with a questioning look on his face. "What?"  
  
"Who was that?" He asked as we walked down the hall.  
  
"That is Kari, she's my hairdresser/makeup/friend from Tokyo. She's like my surrogate mother." I replied while walking threw a door.  
  
"Okay," he started, "this is the photographer."   
  
"Konni-*hello.*" I said, blushing red from my once again slip.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan." The photographer answer, I looked up in surprise.  
  
"You know Japanese?" I asked in my native tongue.  
  
"Hai. They called me in as your photo guy to make it easier for you." He started, "I'm Satoshi, I lived in Tokyo for about 10 years."  
  
"Cool. Can we begin?" I asked, he nodded yes and I stood where the X was on the floor. After being told to do about 20 different poses we were finally done. I said good-bye to Tomoka and walked back to my dressing room. 'Things are a lot different here then they are in Tokyo...' I thought. My thoughts drifted from Tokyo to all my friends that I had to leave behind.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby, Usagi!" Trowa told me.   
  
"I'm not being a baby! I'm just being a person who just wiped out on a VERY easy trick!" I countered. I winced as he wrapped up my shin where I had a gash that wasn't too deep.   
  
"There, all done." He said.  
  
"Humph." I said, pouting. This would keep me from the rest of my skating since I needed to get it washed.  
  
"Aww, does the wittle baby need her boo-boo kissed?" Trowa said in a babyish voice. Obviously teasing me, I played along.  
  
"Yes. My leg hurted." I whined. He fell over laughing from my pout-ish face and the way I was acting. When he finally recovered I was glaring at him.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
I smiled at the thought, he was really nice to me when I'd hurt my leg. 'Now that I think about it, he's always been nice to me.' I thought to myself as I got back into my regular clothes. I walked outside the front doors and looked up at the cloudless sky. 'What a perfect day for skating.' I thought.   
  
"Ready to go, Usagi?" Greg asked me from the back door of the car.  
  
"You know what, Greg? I think I'll just walk around a bit, I'll get home just fine." I said. He was about the object but I interrupted, "take the rest of the day off. Spend some time with your friends and family." I smiled at his happy face.   
  
"Thanks, Usagi. You're probably the nicest model I've ever met." He replied as he got back into the car.  
  
"Thanks!" I yelled as he pulled away from the curb. I turned and walked down the street towards the skate park that I had seen earlier. 'Shoot, I don't have my skates... oh well, I just watch the others and then go grab my skates.'  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~20 year old Usagi~  
  
Everyday after work I went to the skate park, I sure made a name for myself there, well, not my REAL name but a name. As I recall when someone asked me what my name was after I showed off my moves I said my name was Usagi Kataoka instead of Tsukino. They didn't seem to notice that I was really Usagi Tsukino. I stayed unknown by them for the next year and a half until he showed up at the park and recognized me.  
  
~19 1/2 year old Usagi~  
  
"Hey Usagi! How do you do all that?" A brown haired girl asked from the other side of the vert.  
  
"I've been skating since I was little, Meg! That's how!" I replied as I skated up to her.  
  
"Show off." She said with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Thanks, I know." I said sarcastically. I looked towards the gate that was the opening of the park and gasped. "Oh, my God." I said.   
  
"What?" Meg asked.  
  
"Just hide me! Don't let that guy see me!" I whispered fiercely when I jumped behind her.  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"I knew him in Tokyo. He's just someone that I don't think was to happy when I left." I replied. 'Please, please, please don't let him see me!' I thought. To my luck he skated over to another teen, Jason, and started to talk to him. I got really worried when Jason pointed towards Meg and I. "Kuso." I muttered.  
  
"Huh?" Meg asked me.  
  
"Oh, um, it means 'damn.'" I replied to her. I looked past her to see the man skating up to Meg.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino, get you butt out here right now!" He yelled to me in Japanese. Meg, who thought he was yelling at her, stepped aside at my name.  
  
"KUSO! What are you doing here?!" I screamed back in Japanese at him.  
  
"I came to find you." He replied in a calmer voice.  
  
"Why? As I recall, you turned your back on me when I said I was coming to America, why would you want to find someone you hate, Trowa?" I said back, crossing my arms. (AN: ^_^ Told ya someone came to look for her!)  
  
Trowa sighed, I knew he knew that look I was giving him all to well.   
  
"And, if you were here to find me then why did you wait a year and a half after I was gone!?" I yelled.   
  
"I had to graduate school before my guardians would even CONSIDER letting me come! I had to do a hell of a lot of convincing for them to let me come!" He yelled back.  
  
"Convincing? Hello, Trowa, you were 18! You were perfectly legal to come when you wanted to! Hell, you were legal to come when I first left and even when you were 14!" I countered, quite loudly I might add. Meg, being the ever so protective friend that she was, came over and stood between Trowa and I.  
  
"I don't know who you are, or what you want, but you better leave Usagi alone! If you don't I'll hurt you!" Meg yelled at him.  
  
"Nan desuka?" Trowa asked, surprised that she was yelling at him.  
  
"Huh?" She asked, confusion on her face.  
  
"He asked you 'what,' Meg." I replied to her in English, "Meg, Trowa. Trowa, Meg. Now that we all know each other, bye!" I yelled as I grabbed Megs arm and skated off out the gate towards my penthouse. I looked back to see if he was following but he wasn't, that made me wonder.  
  
"Usagi? Why did he call you 'Tsukino'? I thought you're last name was Kataoka." Meg asked me once we were safely inside the elevator.  
  
"Um, well, I am Usagi Tsukino. I don't know why I didn't use my real name so I just made up a different last name. Plus, if I ever got back in the national skating competitions no one would know that it was me." I told her.   
  
"Oh. Who was that Trowa person? Why did he make you so mad?" She asked.  
  
I looked up at her, "He was a very, very good friend that I had back in Tokyo. We did a lot of things together. But the day that I told everyone that I got my modeling job here in New York, he turned his back on me and didn't talk. He never returned my calls, nor did he say good-bye. None of my friends did. I miss them all, but I don't think they ever want to talk to me again." I said as we got off the elevator at my floor.  
  
"Why don't you go back? There is only one way to find out if they are mad at you. But from what I saw, if Trowa turned his back on you and then came to find you, I think they are ready to talk about it. Why don't you give it a shot?" Meg asked. She was wise for her age, I knew that from the beginning.  
  
I sighed, "I don't think they want me to come back." I fumbled for my keys and opened my door. I heard Meg gasp with awe and surprise at the way my house looked but I didn't say anything. I took off my skates and walked to the kitchen to grab a couple sodas from the fridge.  
  
"Who did this painting, Usagi? The person looks just like you." Meg said when I handed her the soda. I looked up at the painting that was in my favorite frame and hanging right above my television.  
  
"It is me in the painting. Trowa did that, for my sixteenth birthday he painted it." I told her, "It's my favorite one of all the paintings I have."   
  
"It's really good, I can see why you like it." Meg said. At the moment there was a knock on my door, "is that him?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, he couldn't have gotten in without someone buzzing him in." I said, I look threw the peephole and sighed, "It's him." I told her.  
  
"Well, are you gonna answer it?" She asked, pushing me to the side and unlocking the door to let him in.  
  
"Gah!" I screamed. I ran to my room and locked myself in there.  
  
"Oh, real mature Usagi...real mature." I could hear Trowa say in Japanese.  
  
"What do you want?" I yelled back.  
  
"To talk to you!" He said threw the door.  
  
"Good-bye Usagi! Talk to you later!" Meg yelled from what I figured was the front door.  
  
"NO DON'T LEAVE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but I knew she had already left. "Shimatta." I muttered.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Now are you going to talk to me Usagi?" Trowa asked in his normal tone.  
  
"Humph." I replied and slumped against the door.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby, Usagi." Trowa said.  
  
"I'm not being a baby! I'm just..." I started to counter.  
  
"Hurt?" He asked.  
  
"Hai. You all hurt me A LOT when you wouldn't say good-bye to me." I replied dashing the tears away that were forming in my eyes. I knew what he was going to say next, and say he did.  
  
"Aww, does the wittle baby need her boo-boo kissed?" He said in that annoying baby-ish voice again.  
  
"Well, this boo-boo is a little to big, Trowa! I highly doubt you can kiss hurt feelings!" I muttered. I heard him sigh, but I just keep on sitting there, stubborn as ever.  
  
"Usa, c'mon, let me in or come out. Please?" Trowa pleaded with me.  
  
"No." I said in a childish voice, "I'm never coming out." I got up from my position of sitting against the door to lay down on my bed with my head in buried in the pillow.  
  
"Fine. Then I'm coming in!" He yelled, which made my head shoot up in surprise.  
  
'What the hell is he going to do?' I thought. I was soon answered when I heard running footsteps and a loud thud on my door. I yelped and jumped to the other side of my bed as Trowa fell into my room. "T-Trowa?" I looked up from the edge of my bed at him.  
  
"Now will you talk to me?" He asked standing up and walking towards me.  
  
"What do you want? Are you here to try and force me to go back home?" I said, glaring at him.  
  
"Iie. I'm here to talk to you. Everyone has missed you a lot, Usagi. We were all really hurt and surprised when you changed your flight to the night you told us you were leaving." Trowa said to me. I climbed back on to my bed and looked at the floor.  
  
"Why?" I asked, that was all I said, but he seemed to understand what I was talking about.  
  
"I just, well, it was hard for me. I never had a really good friend like you before and with you leaving I thought that none of the girls would want to talk to me again." He replied.  
  
"Why the hell would you think that? They were your friends too." I told him.  
  
He came and sat down on the chair next to my bed, "I know that now, but I wasn't sure then. I was still new to the crowd of friends that you had." He said.  
  
"Why are you here? And don't tell me it's because you wanted to talk to me, because I know that wasn't the reason, I do know you well." I told him, looking straight into his eyes. He met my eyes for a few seconds then looked down. Then it dawned on me. 'Jeez, if it's what I think it is, then I'm living the life of a movie character. Or something to that context.' I thought.  
  
"They all want you to come back home, Usagi." He replied.  
  
"They?" I questioned.  
  
"Everyone, the girls, your parents, all of your friends that you left behind too." He said wringing his hat in his hands, a sure sign of his nervousness.  
  
'Why would he be nervous? He's like a brother to me, he knows that.' I thought, "why do they want me to come back home? My life is here now."  
  
"No, Usa, that's where you're wrong." Trowa said, looking up at me.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about, 'Wa? I haven't talked to anyone in Tokyo, besides my parents, since I left when I was eighteen!" I retorted using the nickname I had for him.  
  
"Wa?" He asked, looking at me with an eyebrow arched.  
  
"Err, it's just a nickname. Now answer my question!" I told him.  
  
"I talking about the fact that your life isn't here. It never will be, I know you want to come back, Heero said he gets calls from Kari everyday so she can find out the latest news about the girls and everyone else in Tokyo for you." Trowa said waving his arms around like he was trying to prove his point then he continued, "I know you like it here, but you love it back home. You belong there."  
  
"Who are you to tell me where I do and do not belong!?" I screamed jumping up from my bed.  
  
"I'm not, but I do know that you DO belong there!" He screamed back.  
  
"No, Trowa, I don't! I'll never go back, I can't! I won't!" I yelled racing from my room, out my front door and to the elevator. I hurriedly pressed the down button I could see Trowa running towards the doors of the elevator but they closed before he got there. 'I can't go back, I won't, never. He can't make me.' I thought, 'I just can't face them, they caused me so much pain!' As soon as the doors opened, I gasped. "Trowa?!" I screamed, he must've run down the three floors to the ground floor. 'Dang, he's fast.' I thought. I pushed him aside and ran towards the buildings front doors. I pushed some people out of my way and ran across into the middle of the busy road.  
  
"USAGI!!" I heard Trowa scream.   
  
"Wh-AHHHH!!" A shrill scream escaped from my mouth as I saw the car coming straight for me. I was stuck there, blinded like a deer staring at the bright headlights. I tried to jump out of the way, but to no avail. I screamed yet again then all went black as I felt my body connect with the cars front end and then the pavement.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA-- choke, gag, cough um, well, cliffhanger! See you in the next part of the lil' saga! "It Happened by Accident"  



End file.
